deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/The Extraordinary Human Doughnut!: Koichi Hirose vs Noriaki Kakyoin
Get ready for some of that sweet JoJo madness as these two green clad heroes go toe to toe in the greenest Stand battle to date. In a world of manly men with bodies straight out of Greek artwork these two slim built teenagers stick out like a sore thumb but underestimate them and you'll find yourself in for a world of pain (unless you happen to be a blond, negative vocabulary spewing villain that is); Koichi Hirose: Meek teenage stand user, determined to protect his town and family from malevolent forces. vs Noriaki Kakyoin: Quiet stand using student, travelling across the world to stop the evil vampire DIO. Who is Deadliest. Koichi Hirose Koichi Hirose '''was a meek teenager on his way to his first day of high school he encountered two strange men and quickly became friends with one of them, Josuke Higashikata. While investigating a seemingly abandoned house he was struck by a arrow and gained a Stand ability, Echoes. After an encounter with a Stand using conman Koichi awakened the first stage of his Stand and became determined to use his new found powers to make sure his family and city was protected from other malevolent Stand users. '''Stand: Echoes Koichi's stand is called Echoes. Unusually for a Stand, Echoes has three distinct forms which evolve as Koichi grows in bravery and confidence with each Act having a different appearance and ability. Koichi can switch between each act at will. Abilities * Echoes Act 1: 'Act 1 of Echoes takes on the appearance of a beaked turtle like creature, with wheels and a long patterned tail. Act 1's main ability is to write a sound effect with his tail or hands in katakana on anything from the environment around it to human flesh and emit a sound which repeats itself over and over with increasing volume, enough to psychologically torture a person into submission. However the effect can be broken with enough willpower as Yukako was able to dispel the effects because her delusion was strong enough. Act 1 has the furthest range of all the acts, reaching up to 50 metres from Koichi which makes it good for scouting an area. * '''Echoes Act 2: '''Act 2 of Echoes has the appearance of a slightly more humanoid version of Act 1 with knee and shoulder pads as well as a pyramid shaped tail tip. Act 2 boosts Act 1's sound attacks so instead of just emitting a noise, whatever is written on the surface effecting either the surface or the person who touched it. Examples of some of the effects include; a strong wind which can blow an opponent off balance, knocking the opponent back a great distance, making an object elastic and bouncy, making an object radiate enough heat to cause burns upon contact. Act 2 also becomes much faster than Act 1, moving fast enough to give the impression it has disappeared into thin air. Act 2 has a shorter range than Act 1 although it is never explicitly stated what the maximum range of this act is. * '''Echoes Act 3: '''Act 3 of Echoes replaces the turtle like features of the previous forms for an altogether more human look but keeps the turtle motif going with shell like bumps over it's body. Act 3 rapidly punches its target which attributes a "freezing effect" which increases the weight on an object which at it's minimum has been described by an effected party as if they had a 50kg weight on their hand. The closer Act 3 is to it's target the greater the weight applied is, enough to physically force somebody to the ground. The maximum range of Act 3 is 5 metres, the shortest of all the acts but makes up for this by being by far the fastest. Koichi Battle Showcase Noriaki Kakyoin 'Noriaki Kakyoin '''acquired his Stand at a young age and struggled to make meaningful relationships with other people as they couldn't see Hierophant Green. When vacationing in Egypt with his parents he was approached by Dio Brando, who saw his Stand potential and brainwashed Kakyoin into following him. He was given the mission to kill Jotaro Kujo but was defeated and had the flesh bud pulled out of his head, breaking the brainwashing. Kakyoin then decided to join Jotaro and the others in their mission to stop Dio, to restore his pride in himself and save Jotaro's mother from Dio's curse. '''Stand: Hierophant Green Kakyoin's Stand is called Hierophant Green. Hierophant Green takes on the appearance of a humanoid robot in the upper half of his body with the bottom half being made up of snake like coils which allows Hierophant to stretch to great lengths. Abilities ''' * '''Coiled Body: '''As mentioned above the lower half of Hierophant Green is made up of coils and it can unravel itself to stretch great distances. Kakyoin was able to stretch Hierophant across a 20 metre radius several times over in his battle against Dio and was seen stretching up to 100 metres in the battle against the Sun, although it could likely stretch to much further distances. Kakyoin can also control the thickness of the coils from being as thick as a rope to thin as a piece of string which Kakyoin can use to ensnare or immobilise his opponent. The coils can also be used as a detection device, allowing Kakyoin to create a area of sensitive strings to detect movement and attack automatically if these "tripwires" are disturbed. * '''Emerald Splash: '''Kakyoin's main form of attack with Hierophant Green is in the form of Emerald Splash. Hierophant gathers energy into it's body and fires it out in a shotgun like blast, in the form of rock hard emeralds. This attack has a roughly 20 metre range and can be fired multiple times in quick succession. Hierophant Green can also fire emerald splash from multiple directions as shown in the battle against Dio, where Kakyoin fires an emerald splash from a 360 degree angle. * '''Marionette Control: '''Hierophant also has the ability to sneak inside of somebody and take complete control of their body, either to prevent them from attack him or to use as a weapon against an opponent. This ability is particularly effective against an opponent who is unwilling to harm an innocent as he can literally use the person as an offensive option or just as a human shield. While quite fond of using this ability when brainwashed by Dio, Kakyoin is reluctant to use this ability when not under his influence and only tends to use it as a last resort against an enemy he cannot hope to defeat. Kakyoin Battle Showcase X Factors '''Experience: Koichi=65/Kakyoin=75 While only having his stand for a few months at most Koichi has faced a number of powerful stand users during that time such as Yukako and Kira. However Kakyoin has not only had his stand for much longer but has also faced more powerful and experienced stand users in the journey to defeat DIO. Physicality: Koichi=50/Kakyoin=60 Unusually for JoJo standards, neither Kakyoin or Koichi is particularly buff or physically strong and this is reflected in their Stands. Kakyoin does have an advantage in physical capabilities purely because he's much taller but neither are going to be relying on their physical prowess in this match-up. Creativity: Koichi=87/Kakyoin=83 Due to their Stands not being directly combat orientated both of these users have to think creatively in order to use their Stand to it's full potential. Koichi can come up with some pretty creative ways to use the various sound abilities of Act 2 and Kakyoin makes great use of Hierophant's coiled body to set up traps and attack from unorthodox angles. What gives Koichi the advantage though is that having essentially three different Stands he can use them in more versatile and creative ways. Kakyoin also tends to spam Emerald Splash often as it's his only real offensive option which lowers his rating a bit. Brutality: Koichi=60/Kakyoin=75 Due to his kind nature Koichi almost never tries to kill his opponent and all of Echoes Acts allow him to subdue his opponent non-lethally. Kakyoin, while less prone to violence than the rest of his allies, is still altogether more brutal and in his fighting style and is more willing to kill his opponent. Voting System/Notes Stands have a dual effect relationship with their user and if a Stand is injured then the same injury will appear on the user and the same goes for any effects applied to a Stand e.g. Act 3's "freeze" attack. However this only works one way and if the user is injured then the Stand will not be effected. Takes place at a time when both warriors are at their peak. For Koichi this would be after Diamond is Unbreakable and for Kakyoin it would be at some point towards the end of Stardust Crusaders. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle “Who the hell are you” Koichi shouts at his opponent. He’s been keeping an eye of this strange man for days now and has finally cornered him away from crowded centre of Morioh. “What a time for Josuke and Okuyasu to go on holiday” he thinks to himself, keeping his eyes focused on his opponent. “My name is Noriaki Kakyoin” the man says “I’m looking for Jotaro Kujo.” “Jotaro-san? But why?” “Let’s just say I’m here for the sake of an old acquaintance” Kakyoin says. As he does he brushes the hair off his forehead and Koichi spots the tip of a flesh bud poking out. He feels a shiver go down his spine as he remembers what Jotaro told him about the disciples of Dio once. Whether this man is good or not, that flesh bud makes him a danger that must be dealt with. “But if I can subdue him, then maybe Jotaro-san can save him”. Koichi makes his mind up in that moment and summons his Stand to him. “Echoes Act 1” he shouts and the turtle like Stand appears above his head. It shoots forward at Kakyoin who makes no attempt to intercept as it barrels towards him. Its hands reach out for him and it only then he calls forth his Hierophant to intercept. Tendrils shoot out to grasp it but Act 1 just about manages to avoid it and plants it’s hands right on his face. A stray tendril latches onto its tail and flings it away but as he looks down he sees that the katakana サレンダーhas been written on across his face and neck. A sound echoes out over and over, increasing in volume and Kakyoin drops to his knees, hands cupped over his ears in pain. Koichi approaches cautiously to get into range of Act 3 so he can subdue him properly but as he reaches the ten metre range he feels something brush against his leg. Catching something out of the corner of his eye he ducks out of the way but something still hits him in the shoulder and tumbles over, grimacing and the object is pushed further into his skin. When he comes to a stop he works the object out with his fingers and finds the object to be a green gem of some sort. “Is that really the best your Stand can do?” Kakyoin says calmly “Did you really think I’d give up that easily?” “How did you-“ Koichi begins. “Didn’t you notice the little tripwire I set up with Hierophant Green before you attacked?” Kakyoin interrupts “I’m impressed you were able to avoid my Emerald Splash so admirably.” A series of tendrils wrap around Koichi’s midsection and constrict. “But it seems your Stand is no match for my Hierophant Green.” “Is that what you think?” Koichi says gasping for breath and for the first time Kakyoin notices the フーウシュ sprawled across his opponents green jacket. The wind seems to pick up out of nowhere and he is thrown off balance as the force against him gets stronger and stronger until he is blown back through the air. He is forced to call Hierophant back to him and it uses its coils to catch him in midair and lower him gently down to the ground. He looks back at Koichi and notices that Echoes has changed its appearance and shrunk slightly. “It seems like I underestimated you” Kakyoin says and Hierophant Green springs forward suddenly. Act 2 uses its tail to deflect away the tendrils that head for Koichi, placing a ‘return’ katakana on each one to send it back to Hierophant Green’s main body, while simultaneously dodging any tendrils trying to catch it. “You fool, don’t you see you’ve become trapped” Kakyoin calls out and Koichi notices that all the tendrils Echoes has dodged now form a container around it. “EMERALDO SPLASH” he shouts and sends a barrage of energy. Just as they are about to hit the ground seems to burst up and block the attack before it can strike echoes. Kakyoin clenches his fist in anger and he sees ライズ written on the intercepting objects. Losing his composure he barrels towards Koichi but as he does he feels his left foot sink into the ground and he trips flat onto his face. He snaps his head around and sees Act 2 pressed against the ground with the ‘sink’ katakana written on his leg. He recalls Hierophant Green to him to grab it but the Stand is already gone by the time it reaches him. He realises the effect on his foot has worn off and he is able to get to his feet, shooting an angry glare at his opponent. Koichi looks at him indifferently but Echoes is nowhere to be seen. “You little brat” Kakyoin snarls. “EMERALDO SPLASH” he yells but Koichi dodges out of the way of the barrage. Kakyoin continues to spam the attack but each time Koichi manages to dodge it until he ends up only a couple of feet from where Kakyoin is standing. He lashes out with his foot and hits the teenager right in the jaw, chipping a tooth and making blood spurt out. He clutches his mouth in pain and backs off as Kakyoin strides towards him, his longer legs easily allowing him to close the distance until he is only two metres away. “Don’t try to do anything sneaky with that Stand of yours boy.” Kakyoin scans the area for Echoes but it is still nowhere to be seen. A weak laugh from Koichi quickly brings his attention back to his injured opponent. “You idiot, don’t you realise you’ve already fallen right into my trap” Koichi says smirking. Kakyoin looks at him surprised and instantly feels an immense pressure on him, forcing him to his knees. “ACTO 3, THREE FREEZE” calls out Echoes from behind him and he cranes his neck to see Act Three stood triumphant. “S-H-I-T” it says and moves closer to Noriaki which applies more weight until he is completely pinned to the floor. “What is this Stand” Kakyoin grunts in disbelief. “You said you underestimated me earlier” Koichi inquires “Many others have made the same mistake. Soon your body won’t be able to take the pressure of Echoes Act 3’s freeze effect and you’ll be knocked unconscious. Once that happens I’m going to get in contact with Jotaro-san and he’ll get that nasty flesh bud out of your head.” “You seem to think this battle is over” Kakyoin says, chuckling suddenly. “It is over” “Well in a sense you’re right” Kakyoin continues “Over for you that is.” “What are you talking about?” Koichi says, suddenly nervous. “You have an inner nervousness you know” Kakyoin says ignoring him. “You don’t come across to me as a someone who’s had a Stand very long. Tell me boy, how much do you know about the link between a Stand and it’s user?” “I know that any damage done to a Stand also affects the user as well” Koichi replies “Ah, so you’re not as inexperienced in this as you look. Well let me share something with you. Did you know that this link only works one way?” Koichi looks at him puzzled. “This means that any injury a Stand user receives does affect the Stand itself and by extension any effect applied to a Stand user doesn’t necessarily affect the Stand either.” Koichi gasps suddenly as he feels something slither into his ear and when he looks he sees a green tendril protruding from his ear. He screams in surprise and follows the rest of the tendril to where Hierophant Green is helping Kakyoin to his feet. “How did you-” “You made a mistake when you used Echoes' freeze effect on me instead of Hierophant Green. It was that mistake that lead to my victory.” Koichi feels his limbs slacken as Hierophant gains full control of his body and viciously slams him into the ground, again and again until he lies motionless on the ground. Kakyoin carefully removes Hierophant Green and crouches over Koichi, listening for any signs of life. He hears a faint breathing and straightens up satisfied. “You were an strong opponent. Kakyoin leaves the unconscious body of Koichi and heads back into Morioh. ---- “And that how I’d imagine that encounter would pan out” Jotaro says, concluding his story. Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi look on with intrigue as Jotaro finishes off the last piece of Tonio’s spaghetti bolognaise “Wow” Koichi says but Okuyasu snorts unimpressed. “He doesn’t sound all that powerful. Maybe Koichi might get beat by that guy but he’d stand no chance against The Hand.” Koichi looks at him annoyed and this invokes a rare smile from Jotaro. "I hope those other guys you travelled with had better Stands that that" "Shut up you Idiot" Josuke says jabbing an elbow into his side. “As a matter of fact you remind me of another one of the friends who joined me on my trip to Egypt, just like Koichi reminds me of Kakyoin. Would you like to hear how you’d fare against him?” Winner: Noriaki Kakyoin Final Verdict While Koichi is certainly a resourceful and skilled Stand user he still lagged behind when it came to experience due to having recieved his Stand at a much later age that Kakyoin, who had more time to learn and perfect the abilities of his stand. Hierophant Green had a much further range than any of Echoes' three forms and Emerald Splash was a powerful and easily spammable move which would be hard for Koichi to counter. Category:Blog posts